Darkness
by Ravena Wolfborn
Summary: This could apply to either Blake or Weiss. I'm leaning toward Weiss, really, though. It makes a little more sense. But this is falling into, landing hard, and being pulled out of the darkness. The entire thing is metaphorical for depression or inner darkness, that demon that lurks inside you. It's dark, really. I read it over and over again. I hope that you like it.


**This turned out way dark, man. Originally, I think it was supposed to pull me out of my dark place, but the more I looked at it, the more I saw the similarities to Weiss or even Blake. They were both falling, fell, and were pulled out of the darkness by their friends, by Ruby and Yang. I like this poem. I read it every time that I feel like life is getting too much, and I thought I'd share it with you guys. :) I really hope you like it.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Darkness**

A darkness invades me,

and I can't escape it.

How will I live

a life of this emptiness.

I've lost my dream,

and all I can see

is a darkness in the distance.

Will I find a way out of this bind?

Will I have a happy ending?

It seems so far,

and I can feel

the darkness closing in.

What am I doing,

sitting here,

soaking in the darkness?

What can I do

to find the light?

I can feel it seep away

in tendrils this night.

What will I do

when the light is all gone?

Will I fall into despair?

Will I not care?

Who will love me now?

Who will help me out?

This darkness is taking me

and there is no way out.

Somebody help me.

I need you, please.

The light is all gone,

and I can feel you leave.

Why am I alone?

Why did you not stay?

Please, somebody help me.

But you have all gone.

No one is left

to help me best

the darkness that consumes me.

I lay on the floor

as you close the door,

taking the light with you.

Is there nothing in me

that you could see

so that you'd stay to pull me out?

I feel it around me,

the white light all gone.

I'm left with the red

and the black that I've said.

The blood of those who've left

and the darkness of those who pushed me.

They stepped up behind me,

gave me a shove,

and when I wasn't looking,

they took all the love.

I'm left in the darkness,

nothing for me.

I cry myself to sleep,

and you watch me weep,

no soul of your own.

You steal my happiness

and keep it for your own.

I'm left with depression,

and I cope with a smile.

There's nothing here

but my fear

of being left alone.

How can you just leave me,

with nothing here

but darkness and hate,

a world filled with it all.

A red and black world,

a time of nothing but hate,

filling my life and soul.

Why can't you help me now,

before I'm over the edge?

I can't ask you enough

to pull me from the edge,

but you just stand there

and stare at me.

I cry in the corner

and beg for your help,

but no one hears.

You stand there and talk

to those you hold dear,

and I'm left for the darkness.

I've lost my hope,

felt the fall,

and I've landed here.

I'm in a pit,

one you can't see,

and I know you'd never try.

I've lost myself,

absorbed the darkness,

and I've teetered over the edge.

They didn't have to push.

I took the plunge,

and now I'm here,

with darkness in the air,

and I'm breathing it now.

It invaded my lungs,

invaded my soul,

and it's consumed me.

I've let it in,

let it take over,

consumed the light within.

No one helped me,

and now I've changed.

Can I go on?

Can I continue?

What is there for me

if the darkness blocks me?

What is there to see

without the light to guide me?

Can I exist with no soul?

Can I live with no will?

Will I die and fall

or live and rise?

Can I count on you?

Will you shine for me?

Will you let the light

be my guide?

Will you force me in the shadows?

Can you just let me go?

Please help me now,

and I'll shine again.

Help me shed the darkness,

help me find the light,

and then we'll be together

and make our way toward the sun.

The darkness can't control me,

because I won't let it.

The darkness is nothing

if I can control it.

In the end,

you pulled through.

In the end,

you pulled me out.

Friends like you,

friends I trust,

have helped through.

You care,

and now I know

that I'll make it through.

Thank you, friends,

and now I see

that the darkness won't take me.


End file.
